Walk-behind lawn mowers have housing covering cutters and serving as frames of the mowers. The housings are configured to have strength or rigidity sufficient to provide the frames.
The walk-behind lawn mowers are often lifted up for transportation or storage. In lifting up the lawn mower, front end portions of the housings may be used as handles. However, as discussed above, the housings are configured to have sufficient strength or rigidity to provide the frames, not to have the front end portions serve as handles useful for lifting up the mowers.
There is a walk-behind lawn mower including a handle separate from a housing for use in lifting up the lawn mower, as disclosed in JP-U-62-17824. However, the provision of such a handle separate from the housing results in the lawn mower having the increased number of components and requiring a more cost.
There is the need to a walk-behind lawn mower having a handle useful in lifting up the mower, without requiring additional cost and components.